


Freak

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Lowercase, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: aquamarine, megurine confesses to the idol 'gumi'. a story of thy ride, the taste of paradise right in your hands.
Relationships: Gumi/Megurine Luka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> have fun!

all the lights in the studio gleam, burning white, ruby, blue and green. neon and bright, piercing the eyes, everything looks better when you experience it. ah... haunted CDs, the limousines that one can only achieve of entering.  
  
the air that passes through the closed area, shady green. the summer rain outside, she wants to go visit it, jazz and pink. but alas, they must record. acquire fame and then have breaks between albums, their little love affair. no one needs to know what goes on behind closed doors when megumi needs to relieve herself because of her beloved's gaze.  
  
"you've been watching me, megurine. without a break, you're devouring me with your eyes. sorry that when I record, I'm all eye candy."  
  
all this time, megurine adores the only one here. finally, drool pools in her mouth. she'll die by the hand of this woman, happily. she can't see any other method of death pleasant the warmth pooling in her stomach says so. her cheeks are flushed and her lips are parted.  
  
"you're memorizing, megumi. that's why."  
  
megurine finds power in looking up at megumi, smiling softly. evergreen locks, there's no hint of anything in the latter's face. who looks down, mimicking that smile and is so divine. it's similar to worshiping a god, megurine has realized. the feeling of ownership is high in the veins of evergreen, who makes it known.  
  
"is that all? truly, you must be a fool to think I believe that. your eyes are hungry, I believe it's my duty to cure it."  
  
she wants to know how the idol, megumi, stage name Gumi, can act so gracefully. is she even human? megurine doesn't know the answer to that, the idol is positioning herself to sit on her lap and allowing fabric to glide against skin. why do idols wear short skirts and expose skin? is it to charm the audience? is it to appeal to society itself and gain fans just because of their body?  
  
"have you no shame? the others might walk in. they're young and don't need to see this. we've got better things to do, gumi. "  
  
megurine's trying so hard to keep herself in check, disregard the need to hold megumi's sides and slide them to her hips. keep it in, keep yourself in check. don't let the heat overflow and melt in it, her hands rub up and down against the outfit. it's so skimpy, but gumi always dresses to kill during shows and sessions.  
  
"you aren't too worried about that, your excuses are bullshit. I don't care. all I want you."  
  
battered hands find the waist of megumi, who hums approvingly. she wriggles a bit to get more comfortable, to have megurine lose it and leave early. her song, she didn't care about it as time went on. she loves the latter, her charm is hard to put her finger on but it's enough to make megumi crazy in love. madly in love, there's never a moment she doesn't think about megurine luka.  
  
for all she wanted was megurine luka, who cares about anyone else, her one-track mind often leads to situations she fantasizes about. megumi wasn't complaining, she liked it that way. it brings passion to the plate, her delicate hands weave themselves into Luka's hair and the smell of strawberry shampoo comes into mind. her sigh is blissful, body relaxing and easing into rest.  
  
"if we get caught like this, what will we say?" while she enjoys the petting, luka tries to pay attention to the present and not the way megumi's hands are working into her hair. it's almost hard to keep control, her body shakes with anticipation. the hunger is winning, bit by bit.  
  
"we're in love, easy. it's not too bad."  
  
megumi chuckles as megurine groans, not interested in explaining her relationship to others if they were to ever come. loving megumi, the other half of 'GUMI', she wants to enjoy the person behind the idol persona. she enjoys the whole woman, her heart is going pitter-patter, stronger every second.  
  
"We live in the same house and we're manager and idol. no one else can know about this relationship, megumi. you know the rules..."  
  
megumi laughs, fair and light as she gets off megurine luka's lap. only to place her hands on the latter's legs and rest her head on said lap. after recording hours prior, it wouldn't be too bad to take a nap right here... very inviting. but the arousal that mixes with luka's hunger can't be ignored, she's afraid she might lose it. she needs to conceal it, her desires.  
  
"hey, megumi. get off my lap. if you keep this up, we're going home." god, it's a struggle to remain calm. she wants to pin gumi against the floor and tell her who's really in charge. it's so annoying but pleasurable, she manages a sly smile on her face instead. maybe even a drop of sweat.  
  
luka doesn't mind all the teasing, but they're sort of in a public space and she worries for the image of megumi's career. since she's a famous person, there are always nasty rumors about her doing this and that.. megurine wouldn't like seeing her name on the headlines. people never know when they cross boundaries, they never do with famous people...  
  
"that's where I wanna go, megurine~... I'd rather have you all to myself in our bedroom."  
  
with that, megurine flushing and weaving her fingers through green strands. this love that can be deemed haunted, she hears megumi sigh happily. she supposes this would be fine. it's okay to relieve herself in their recording studio, totally. yeah, sure, megumi's teasing is getting into her head.  
  
"I'm happy I caught you, you know. never did I think I'd be the other half to the famous singer, gumi. you're right behind Miku in the charts, I'm glad you're catching up to her."  
  
megumi doesn't respond verbally, closing her eyes and humming. it would be nice to go home, but they're here at the very moment. similar to art decorations, she enjoys the affections when they come. megurine isn't a very lovey-dovey person, she noted long ago. she likes to give and almost never receive while megumi is the opposite. she loves receiving and she enjoys being needy, whimpering for luka's attention when she won't give it all 'cause of teasing.  
  
megumi remembers their first meeting. the summer rain, she doesn't want to know anything else. that was the first time she saw that stoic facade break. so so, she takes this moment to store it away in her memories. luka's hot in a suit, she remembers shivering in delight at the very sight. feeling luka, having her scent, it makes gumi want to submit instantly. it's so hard to not melt, she wants to become nothing more than putty.  
  
"megurine... I love you, mon ange. I want you."  
  
"I love you as well... if you're good and you melt in front of me, maybe I'll give you what you want."  
  
god, does the sight of Luka taking control shoot bolts of pleasure down gumi's spine. ecstatic and hungry as well. her cheeks flushed and her body feels warmer than ever before, she delicately slips out her tongue. of course, she tries to pretend she's helpless in order to drag out that hunger. truly a fever dream.  
  
megurine motions megpoid onto her lap and neither could be more glad. evergreen perched on the very lap of bubblegum pink, the scents of peppermint and strawberry are overwhelming. as luka swiped gumi's hair to the left, she moved her face towards the shown skin. inviting lips press kisses and those kisses turned into bites. megpoid whines, hips twitching and trying to conceal her moans.  
  
the very peak of her arousal was coming up, her thighs trembling and she felt like she was being roasted. megpoid couldn't do much besides groan in response to all the affection she was receiving. Luka's hands traveled all around and threatened to tear fabric. pleasure climbs up luka's spine at seeing how gone megpoid was, already folding in and letting the haze take over. she truly did want this, how funny.  
  
"you sly girl, getting me worked up like this. you always tell me that I should take responsibility, but look at you." she growls, this once she'll try not to space out while trying to teach gumi a lesson. though, megpoid is very much inviting. she doesn't mind devouring her every now and then, seeing her unfurled and all needy drives her up the wall.  
  
"L-Luka... ah... s-sorry." megpoid doesn't like being sorry, feeling guilty of her actions 'cause it takes time away from other emotions. plus, she'd rather focus on the pleasure and all of her wants being fulfilled at this very moment. drool begins dribbling from her open lips, it just adds to the atmosphere and the burning in her gut. all her inhibitions gone, she tries to place her hands over luka's to follow. her eyes are shut tightly, this is a dream come true.  
  
luka's hands drag along gumi's thighs, purposefully tearing cloth and sinking her fingers into the flesh. the latter moans, shivering and mumbling something, but to luka, it's not important, only the fact that gumi spread her thighs and her panting has become more vocal. she feels slick at the tip of her fingers and merely grins, it seems like someone's excited.  
  
"l-luka..." gumi whines, her hands taking off the blazer and undershirt. she tosses the garments somewhere in the room, completely gone and no longer caring. for she's been yearning for this, craving is devilish. her thoughts are filled with luka, her scent, her entire being. her heart swells with love and her eyes widen with lust. ha, love and lust go well with luka, they rhyme even.  
  
gumi squirms, the heat getting to her and the cold air touching her skin. her mind's on autopliot, moving luka's hands away and switching her position to sit on luka's lap. it's concerning for how the chair manages to stay stable, she crashes her lips with luka's in a matter of seconds.  
  
There is a wholeness in her body when doing so, they pull away and gumi can't help but giggle happily. life makes sense when the duo are together, that can't be helped and it's unreal how luka dives her hands into megumi's hair. simply to smash their lips together once again, this time it was sloppy. megumi shivered as megurine's tongue slid into her mouth, her hands using her shoulders to steady herself.  
  
one hand slithered from gumi's hair to her thigh, creeping slowly and the warmth only added to gumi's labored breathing. she whined once again, unable to conceal it for any longer. luka found that absolutely adorable, so cute, a needy gumi who was already moving her hips. so far gone, but maybe she's a bit too loud.  
  
"be any louder and i'll gag you with my fingers."  
  
"l-luka... aah... p-please.." the sensation is so... thrilling. the latter licks at the drool that dribbles down. she'll clean up that mess later, she loves watching gumi break in front of her. groaning as her fingers are just out of reach, megurine admits to being surprised when nails dig into her shoulders.  
  
"please? please what, gumi?" megurine chuckled, loving the sight of a helpless gumi. behind that cocky personality, the pleasure of seeing megumi megpoid become a withering woman is truly magnificent... it's hot.  
  
"d-down there... please... touch me..." gumi sighs, her body quivering and almost slipping. she's digging her nails into luka to keep herself steady, it's so alluring. but she's getting frustrated, the need is overbearing that it can't be ignored.  
  
gumi registers a purr, and then the two fingers. she moans, her eyes squeezed shut and instinctively thrusting into luka's hand. it feels so good, she can't help but vocalize it. her body shakes even greater than before, she's trying to keep her head up.  
  
luka's thrusts are to be envied, gumi finds herself reaching her peak sooner than expected. the way she curled her fingers, it was timed perfectly that could make the latter undone in seconds. her nails began deepening and leaving marks as gumi gasped, her body arching and mumbling luka's name like a mantra.  
  
their pink colored love is wonderful, luka retracts her fingers and makes a show of licking them clean. gumi sighs, collapsing on the latter which sends panic in meguine who now holds a tired megpoid megumi. everything is ruined, her outfit and stocking and her hair...  
  
"maybe I went too far with the teasing..." she mutters, listening to megumi's weak humming as she tries to keep herself awake. all that pent up pleasure that was so suddenly released.. it's hard to recover from that.  
  
"...mn... i can't feel my legs..."  
  
"ah. maybe I did overdo it... sorry, gumi." she pats gumi's head, chuckling nervously. well, in the end... her desires were met, same with gumi. the price is losing the feeling in your legs, but overall, what a surreal experience!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT BETA READ. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. LEAVE A COMMENT, BOOKMARK, ETC.


End file.
